I Want You Chagi
by Yayaoi
Summary: Malam yang panas di dorm TVXQ. YooSu. YunJae. Fict ini dibuat karena kurang nya fict Rate M YooSu di fandom ini dan otak yadong nya author, kekeke. Happy reading!


**Title :**

**I Want You Chagi...**

**Disclaimer ©**

**Yoochun milik Junsu begitu pula sebaliknya**

**Yunho milik Jaejoong begitu pula sebaliknya**

**Changmin? Punya saya! #DihajarCassie**

**Rate :**

**M (NC-21)**

**Genre :**

**Romantic, little bit of Humor**

**Warning!**

**-Alur kecepetan**

**-NC ngga asem**

**-Gaje**

**-Typo(s), mohon diperbaiki jika ada typo(s)**

**-Boys Love a.k.a MalexMale a.k.a Yaoi**

**Don't Like? Just Leave!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di dorm TVXQ pukul sepuluh malam.

Tampak di kamar YooSu _couple_ terdapat Yoochun sedang asyik membaca bukunya di atas kasur. Di telinganya terdapat _earphone_ yang menyalakan lagu _boyband_ Asia Tenggara yang sedang tren. Sekali-kali ia menyanyikan liriknya dengan suara emas nya, atau mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengikuti irama musik.

_Krieet!_

Bunyi derit pintu yang sedikit nyaring membuat pandangan Yoochun teralih. Matanya membelalak kaget melihat apa yang ada di depan pintu kamarnya.

Seorang _namja_ manis atau kita sebut saja Junsu sedang berdiri di depan pintu dengan piyama tembus pandang sehingga memakerkan seluruh lekuk-lekuk tubuhnya. Yang tidak kelihatan adalah bagian diantara perpotongan pinggang dan kaki karena tertutup dengan _underwear_.

"Chunniehh..." panggil Junsu dengan setengah mendesah. Yoochun menelan ludahnya gugup mendengar suara Junsu. Adrenalinnya serasa terpacu.

"Su-ie... ke-kenapa kau berpakaian seperti itu?" tanya Yoochun gugup. Junsu berjalan ke arah Yoochun lalu duduk di pinggir kasur.

"Panashh, Chunnie..." kata Junsu dengan nada mendesah. Yoochun kembali menelan ludahnya gugup mendengar suara Junsu dan melihat wajah Junsu yang memerah sempurna dengan buliran-buliran keringat jatuh dari pelipisnya.

"Ka-kau kenapa Su-ie?" Yoochun menaruh bukunya dan _earphone_ nya diatas meja, lalu mengelus wajah Junsu lembut. Junsu menutup atanya dan menikmati sentuhan Yoochun.

"Phhanassh, Chunnie... Aaah..." Junsu mendesah ketika kulitnya dan kulit Yoochun bersentuhan. Yoochun terangsang mendengar desahan Junsu yang terdengar begitu menggoda. Ada sesuatu yang menyempitkan celananya dibawah sana.

"Chunnieeh..." Junsu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yoochun lalu meraup bibir seksi Yoochun. Yoochun kaget dengan sikap Junsu yang tidak biasanya ini, namun ia membalas lumatan Junsu karena sebenarnya sikap Junsu yang begini cukup menguntungkannya. Mengingat selama ini Junsu selalu menghindar kalau di ajak Yoochun untuk _Make Love_.

"Nnnh... Chunnhh..." desah Junsu diantara lumatan mereka. Yoochun menyusupkan lidahnya ke mulut Junsu dan mengajak lidah Junsu untuk bermain dengan lidahnya. Saliva merembes keluar dari sela-sela bibir mereka. Junsu melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Yoochun sementara Yoochun menggerayangi tubuh Junsu.

"Aaah... Mmmh..." Junsu melepas ciuan mereka paksa dan mengerang ketika Yoochun meremas-remas kejantanan yang masih terbalut _underwear_ nya. Dengan cepat Yoochun mengenyahkan piyama putih tembus pandang Junsu beserta _underwear_ nya, membuat tubuh Junsu polos tanpa sehelai benang pun menutupi tubuhnya yang seksi. Yoochun menelan ludahnya, ia segera membaringkan Junsu lalu meniban tubuh Junsu

"Su-ie, kau berhasil menggodaku," bisik Yoochun ditelinga Junsu, lalu meniupnya pelan membuat Junsu bergidik. Bibir seksi Yoochun menjilat-jilat dan mengulum daun telinga Junsu, membuat Junsu mendesah da menggeliat dibawah tubuh Yoochun.

"Emmmh... Ahh... Nnnggh... Chunnieehh..." tangan kanan Yoochun mememilin dan menarik-narik _nipple_ Junsu dengan sedikit kasar. Tangan kirinya mengelus-elus perut _sixpack_ Junsu. Ciuman Yoochun makin turun dari bibir, dada, perut, hingga sesuatu yang menegang pada Junsu. Lidahnya menjulur keluar untuk merasakan cairan _precum_ Junsu yang mengalir.

"Aaakkh! Chun... _suck it! Suck it!_" perintah Junsu. Yoochun tidka memperdulikan perintah Junsu, ia masih ingin menggoda Su-ie nya. Ia menjilat batang kejantanan Jusnu dnegan gerakan seduktif dan meniup-niup pelan kejantanan Junsu.

"Nggh... _jebal_... Yoochunnhh..." desah Junsu sambil meremas-remas rambut hitam legam Yoochun. Yoochun menyeringai sebentar lalu segera membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan memasukkan kejantanan Junsu kedalam rongga mulutnya.

"Aaah! Ah! Aahhnnh! Chunnieh~" desah Junsu ketika Yoochun mengulum dan menghisap kejantanannya kuat-kuat memberikan rangsangan-rangsanga nikmat padanya. Ia melemparkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri karena rasa nikmat yang yang hebat menderanya. Kepalanya terasa pusing, seluruh tenaganya seperti terfokus pada satu titik yaitu kejantanannya yang ada di dalam mulut Yoochun.

"Aku... Ah! Sampai... Aaakh!" Junsu mengerang dan mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam mulut Yoochun dan langsung habis diteguk Yoochun.

"Nikmat," gumam Yoochun. "Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk merasakannya, Su-ie," bisik Yoochun.

"Mmmh... _do it, _Chun, _i know you want it. Fuck me!_" lirih Junsu lalu menarik wajah Yoochun dan menyambar bibir Yoochun. Yoochun awalnya kaget, tapi dia melumat bibir Junsu dengan penuh nafsu. Acara lumat-melumat(?) itu tak berlangsung lama karena Yoochun segera melepasnya. Junsu mendelik marah karena hal itu, Yoochun menyeringai.

"_Say it. Say it that you want me..._" ucap Yoochun dengan nada berat. Junsu membuka kancing piyama Yoochun satu persatu dengan gerakan sensual.

"Mmmh... Park Yoochunnieh..." ucap Junsu dengan nada menggoda. "_I want you_," Junsu menyentuh kejantanan Yoochun yang sudah menengang itu. "_Inside me,_" lanjut Junsu dan balas menyeringai Yoochun. Yoochun benar-benar sudah tak tahan lagi. Ia melepas seluruh pakaian yang melekat pada tubuhnya sehingga sekarang tubuh kekar dan seksinya terekspos. Wajah Junsu memerah melihat tubuh kekasihnya yang begitu menggoda, dan juga kejantanan sang kekasih yang lebih panjang dan besar dari miliknya.

"Kau oral dulu punya ku, agar kau tak terlalu kesakitan nantinya," ucap Yoochun lalu duduk di pinggir kasur. Mengerti akan maksud Yoochun, Junsu turun dari kasur dan berlutut di depan Yoochun. Dipegangnya kejantanan Yoochun yang besar itu dengan kedua tangannya lalu dielusnya pelan dengan gerakan seduktif. Ide nakal terlinta sipikirannya. Ia akan meggoda Yoochun, seperti Yoochun menggodanya tadi. Junsu menulurkan lidahnya, menjilat-jilat dari atas kebawah secara perlahan. Yoochun mengerang frustasi, yang ia inginkan adalah kejantananya masuk kedalam rongga mulut Junsu-nya sekarang.

"Sssh... Su-ie, berhenti menggoda ku!" lirih Yoochun. Junsu menyeringai, tangannya turun dan memainkan kedua bola dibawah kejantanan Yoochun. Dipijatnya pelan kedua kejantanan itu, membuat Yoochun mengumpat tidak jelas. Junsu meniup-niup kejantanan Yoochun, membuat Yoochun semakin tersiksa.

"Su-ie!" geram Yoochun. Junsu mengadahkan kepalanya, menunjukan ekspresi menggodanya kepada Yoochun.

"Mmmh... Chuniieeh..." desahnya erotis. Yoochun tak tahan, ia menarik kepala Junsu dan memasukan kejantanannya kedalam mulut Junsu.

"Ahh.." desah Yoochun ketika kejantanannya merasakan rongga mulut Junsu yang hangat. Junsu menghisap kejantanan Yoochun kuat-kuat membuat Yoochun mengerang. Setelah agak terbiasa dengan kehadiran kejantanan Yoochun dalam mulutnya, Junsu menaik-turunkan kepalanya membuat giginya bergesekan kasar dengan kejantanan Yoochun memberikan kenikmatan tersendiri bagi Yoochun.

"Oooh! Aahhh! Yes... _faster! Faster!_" racau Yoochun. Junsu menuruti kemauan Yoochun, ia makin cepat menaik-turunkan kepalanya. Makin lama dirasakannya kejantanan dalam mulutnya berkedut dan menegang tanda bahwa sebentar lagi akan mengeluarkan isinya. Junsu menyiapkan dirinya, dan...

"Aaakkh!" Yoochun melepaskan kejantanannya dari mulut Junsu secara tiba-tiba. Sakit memang karena orgasme nya tertahan, tapi ia ingin mengeluarkan cairannya di lubang ketat Junsu.

"Aish," Junsu mengerang kesal karena gerakan tiba-tiba Yoochun. Yoochun tersenyum, lalu mengangkat tubuh Junsu dan membaringkannya di atas kasur.

"Kita mulai, Su-ie," ucap Yoochun lalu mengecup kedua kelopak mata Junsu.

"Mmmh... Chuniieh... _i really want you..._" ucap Junsu dengan menggoda. Yoochun tersenyum. Ia membuka lebar kedua kaki Junsu, menampakkan lubang sempit Junsu yang minta diisi. Yoochun mengelus-elus pelan pintu lubang Junsu.

"_I know, and i will, chagi_." Yoochun mempersiapkan kejantanannya di depan lubang Junsu. Dengan sekali sentak, kejantanannya yang besar dan panjang itu masuk kedalam lubang Junsu yang sempit tanpa lubrikasi terlebih dahulu.

"Aarggh! Yoochun!" pekik Junsu kesakitan. Bulir air mata turun dari kedua mata sipitnya. Yoochun menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilat air mata yang turun di pipi Junsu, lalu mengecup kedua kelopak mata Junsu.

"_Mian, chagi, but i can hold it anymore_," gumam Yoochun.

"_Gwaenchana... just... move_!" perintah Junsu. Yoochun mengangguk lalu mulai memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya dengan tempo yang awalanya pelan menjadi cepat dan agak kasar. Berkali-kali kejantanannya berhasil menyentuh prostat Junsu, membuat sang _uke_ mendesah penuh nikmat.

"Oooh... _yes!_ Ahhnnh... Ahhh! Uhhh... Hhh... Ahh!" desah Junsu sambil mencengkram _bedcover_ kasur yang bentuknya sudah tidak jelas lagi. Yoochun mendesis nikmat merasakan kejantananya serasa dihisap oleh lubang Junsu yang sangat sempit itu. Perlahan ia membuka matanya, untuk melihat pemandangan yang begitu menggiurkan. Dilihatnya Junsu yang berad dibawahanya sedang memejamkan mata dengan wajah memerah dan penuh keringat, mulutnya terbuka-tertutup dan mengeluarkan suara desahan-desahan seksi. Dengan penuh nafsu Yoochun menyambar bibir Junsu dan menciumnya.

"Ohhh... _you still so tight..._ Aaahh! _Saranghae, nae _Junsu..." ucap Yoochun.

"_Na-nado_... Ahhnnh! Aaaahh! Ahh! Uuuh!"

Erangan, desahan, dan suara derit ranjang memenuhi ruangan itu. Bau amis khas memenuhi penciuman setiap orang yang masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Benar-benar terasa aura seks.

"Ahh! Chunniehh... ahh! Akuhh... sampai... Ooohh!" erang Junsu dan tak lama kemudian ia mengeluarkan cairannya dan mengenai perutnya dan perut Yoochun. Yoochun mendesis ketika merasakan kejantanannya diremas-remas oleh lubang Junsu.

Yoochun membalik tubuh Junsu hingga menyamping. Yoochun mulai mengeluar-masukkan kejantanannya lagi. Junsu pasrah dan kembali mendesah nikmat ketika kejantanan Yoochun menghantam prostat nya tanpa ampun. Tak lama kemudian Junsu mendapatkan orgasme ketiganya.

"Ahh... _you are so sexy, chagi_..." racau Yoochun ketika otot lubang Junsu kembali meremas kejantanannya. Yoochun kembali mengganti posisi bercintanya menjadi _doggy style_. Diremas-remasnya bokong putih Junsu dengan gemas, membuat Junsu mengerang. Yoochun mulai memaju-mundurkan kejantanannya dengan gerakan yang lebih brutal dari yang tadi. Junsu mendesah dan mengerang tanpa henti.

"Aaah! Uuuh! Aaaahnn! Hhh... Uuuh! Chunnh... Aghh!"

"Oooh! _Inside you is so fantastic_... Ahnnn, Su-ie! Ahhh!"

"Aghh... Chunnieh... Aaakh!" Junsu mengerang ketika ia kembali orgasmenya. Yoochun mendesah penuh nikmat ketika lubang Junsu mengapit kejantanannya begitu ketat. Kejantannya terasa berkedut.

"Su-ie!" erang Yoochun dan menyemburkan cairannya dalam lubang hangat Junsu. Junsu mengerang ketika merasakan cairan hangat memenuhi lubangnya yang sudah penuh dengan kejantanan Yoochun. Yoochun membaringkan tubuh mereka berdua dengan posisi Yoochun memeluk Junsu dari belakang. Masih dalam kondisi kejantanan Yoochun yang masih ada di dalam tubuh Junsu tentunya.

.

.

.

"Katakan padaku _chagi_, kenapa kau begitu agresif malam ini?" tanya Yoochun.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi aku merasa begitu panas dan aku begitu menginginkanmu," jawab Junsu. Tangannya menggengam tangan Yoochun yang memeluknya.

"_Jinjja?_"

"Iya. Sejak aku meminum minuman yang ada di dalam gelas Jaejoong _hyung_ tubuhku jadi terasa panas, aku tak tahu kenapa," jawab Junsu. Yoochun tersentak. Minuman yang ada di gelas Jaejoong? Kenapa bisa? Oh, Yoochun ingat sekarang. Yunho kemarin bilang kalau akhir-akhir ini BooJaejongienya sering tidak _mood_ kalau diajak bercinta, dan Yunho merencakan untuk memberikan Jaejoong obat perangsang agar Jaejoong _mood_ bercinta dengannya. Tidak tahu nya malah Junsu yang meminumnya, sehingga terjadilah hal mesum yang malas _author_ jabarkan.

"Su-ie, kenapa kau meminumnya sih? Tapi, ada untungnya juga sih," kata Yoochun.

"Aku haus sih, jadi tanpa pikir panjang aku minum saja. Memangnya itu minuman apa? Rasanya enak juga, aku mau meminumnya lagi," ucap Junsu polos mengundang seringaian mesum dari Yoochun.

"Baiklah, kapan-kapan kubelikan untukmu, tapi sebelumnya..." Yoochun menggantung kata-katanya membuat Junsu penasaran.

"Sebelumnya?"

Yoochun menyeringai makin lebar. Ia menarik kejantanannya dari lubang Junsu lalu memasukannya lagi dengan sekali hentak dan langsung mengenai prostat Junsu.

"Aku mau lagi," gumam Yoochun. Junsu hanya bisa pasrah dan menikmati perlakukan Yoochun.

Jadilah, selama lima jam kedepan terdengar suara desahan-desahan dan erangan-erangan memenuhi ruangan itu.

.

.

.

"Hah... kenapa Junsu yang meminumnya sih?" umpat Yunho kesal. Ia merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur nya sambil berguling-guling kesana-kemari karena frustasi(?).

"Seharusnya Jaejoongie yang meminumnya!" ucap Yunho.

"Minum apa?" tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong datang dan berjalan menghampiri Yunho yang tiduran di kasur.

"Eh... itu... ehm, obat perangsang," jawab Yunho gugup ketika mata kelam Jaejoong menatapnya tajam.

"Obat perangsang?" ulang Jaejoong.

"Iya, tadinya mau kuberikan padamu, tapi malah Junsu yang meminumnya... yah, kau bisa dengarlah suara-suara si Yoosu sedang melakukan _this and that_," kata Yunho dengan nada kecewa. Jaejoong menyeringai. Dengan cepat ia mendorong tubuh Yunho dan menindih tubuh Yunho yang kekar itu.

"Kenapa harus kecewa? Kau tahu, aku cukup terangsang mendengar suara-suara YooSu, aku kesini tadi untuk mengajakmu bercinta, kau mau 'kan melayani ku malam ini?" ucap Jaejoong sambil menjilat-jilat bibir berbentuk hati Yunho. Yunho menyeringai.

"Dengan senang hati." Yunho membalik posisi mereka dan langsung 'menerkam' sang kekasih tercintanya itu. Sehingga terdengarlah suara-suara yang tidak berbeda jauh dari kamar YooSu.

.

.

.

Changmin meringkuk di kamarnya. Ia mendengarkan lagu lewat _headset_ nya dengan volume nya keras. Mulutnya tak berhenti menggumamkan sebuah kalimat.

"Aku masih polos, aku masih polos, aku masih polos, aku masih polos..."

_The End _

.

.

.

A/N :

Haloooooooo! Author yadong datang~

Akhirnya saya publish fict ini ke FFn, sebelumnya fict ini saya publish di _blog_ saya.

Fict ini saya publish karena saya merasa fict Rate M makin berkurang disini, dan saya selaku yadongers sejati kecewa dan berinisiatif membuat fict Rate M sendiri. Muahahahaha! #plak #pervert!

Ah, _mianhae_ kalo ngga hot seperti fict Rate M kebanyakan, maklum author masih kecil... *huuu, muna!*

Oh ya, buat fict Seoul Elementary School saya _update_ bulan Januari boleh 'kan? _Mian_ lama, saya juga banyak remedial yang herus dituntaskan. Maklum, author lebih babo dari Yesung #plak

Buat yang nunggu fict MinKyu-nya author akan publish bersamaan dengan Seoul Elementar School chapert 4, jadi bersabarlah!

Buat Cassie _Always Keep The Faith _ya. _Always believe that YunJae is real! Always Believe that YooSu is real! And always believe Changmin is belong to me._ (lupakan yang terakhir.)

Saya tau ini terlalu cepat, tapi dari pada tidak sama sekali. _Happy TVXQ 8th Anniversary_, _Always Keep The Faith_.

Ppyong!

Regards,

Ultimate Seme Yayaoi


End file.
